Little Red Ridinghood
by ILikeInappropriateThings
Summary: Little red ridinghood, with shota, and psychoshipping. Dark, angsty, not a common fairytale.


Well, here it is, at long last. My re-written Red Ridinghood Story. Woo. It's highly re-written, the first one didn't have shota, and was just pretty shitty all in all. Eh. Enjoy!

Warning: Shota/Pedophilia, Non consensual sex, Dog/Fox and wolfboys, because goddamn, I can!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Pairing: Shota Psychoshipping lol.

ENJOY!

* * *

Light, soft humming, mixed with early morning chirps from the forest critters, brightened the mood of the gloomy path as a child walked along. The sound of his short, maroon-colored suede boots clicked softly every time they met the ground, and his thin frame was enveloped by a crimsom cloak. Whenever he took a step on the lumpy road, his feet kicked up tiny pebbles, and a strip of pale flesh was revealed from underneath the red, protective layer of fabric.

Warm rays of the sun glared through the crowns of lucious trees, warming the youngster's flushed face and cheeks. He wore only a thin white cotton shirt under the heavy attire, and blue jean shorts that barely covered his thighs. The cloak was new, and cooled him off, as his father Akefia, had told him it would, when he gave it to him. Wrapped within said cloak was a soft, ivory mane, and behind wild bangs, there were a pair of doe-like eyes.

Although, despite of his sweet, innocent appereance, the boy was nowhere near that. He was a menace, and a brat, but his father loved him dearly, especially when he did as he was told.

-And today was one of the days where he did the exact opposite of that. Having recieved a harsh 'no way', when he'd asked to go for a walk in the forest by their house, he had done it anyway, for he cared not for the consequences.

As he crossed a tiny creek, watching his every step to keep his boots dry, the boy smiled, and often, other people mistook this for a happy one. But he was not in a particular pleasant mood, he was merely thinking of how he was to be 'punished' once he returned home at nightfall.

While he was still just a child at 13 years of age, the boy had disliked his soft, angelic features when he was younger, but as had grown older, he'd learnt to use them to his advantage. Usually, he'd put them to use when he disobeyed his father. Akefia was known to be a strict and rather cold individual, however, in the hands of his son, he was putty, and rarely dealed with the child when he misbehaved.

Only once had he taken the courage to spank his disobidient child, surely intending to knock sense into him, unfortunately, it was futile. The boy had screamed, burst into exagerated childish tears, and with a manipulative behaviour no one his age should be capable of, had his father wrapped around his little finger.

His name was Bakura, and he was a spoiled, unruly brat. He knew this very well, he was often told so, and he shrugged it off, since it didn't matter, they were boring and dominant, exactly like his father. He tried to decide what he was to do, he'd tell him to stay on the road when he walked in the forest, that he couldn't wear the clothes he liked, because it left him bare.

Bakura sighed softly, growing tired from his walk, and strayed off the path to sit on a mossy rock by a tree. Letting his fingers slide through the downy moss, he leant back, needing a short break, to store more energy for his trip. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go, but he was not a child, so he could go wherever he wished, once he'd figured it out.

Hearing his stomach growl, he decided that his trip would have to less adventurous, he'd have to eat sometime soon. But he wouldn't let a small hindering irritate him more than necassary.

He jumped off the rock, and turned, spotting a tuft of blonde hair behind a tree. Eyes narrowing, he picked up a pebble, and threw it at the individual hiding from him.

Crying out in pain, a boy, much older than him appeared before him, and he rubbed his scalp, under the scruffy tresses, where are pair of brown doglike ears twitched nervously. His eyes were warm, shiny, much like a chocolate colored diamond.

"What do you want from me?" Bakura snapped, expecting anything but the answer he got in return.

"You're a little red menace! I hadn't even scared you!" The boy shouted, crossing his arms. "I need you to stay on the road, and for you to stop your travels here. Return home. It'll do you no good to proceed."

Scoffing, and ignoring the other one, Bakura put his chin up, setting off again. No one, especially not strangers were allowed to control him, he was not a child who needed help.

Bakura walked aimlessly on the dirted path, oblivious to the fact that his shadow was growing longer by the minute, and that the sun was slowly disappearing. A nice and orange shade was now settled in the forest, and the little teen, clad in red, continued to trudge along, wanting to keep going, just a bit more.

His passage soon came to a halt however, when another boy, with emerald colored eyes, stepped onto the trail. On his back were a pair of short, stubby wings, and they were onyx, like his hair he'd wrapped up in a ponytail.

"I know Jounouchi is bad at persuading, but he should've been able to send you home." The teen said, and as he frowned, Bakura assumed that the two pests he'd met so far were aquiantences.

"I don't listen to strangers." He said firmly, setting off yet again, and passed the other boy quickly.

"That may be, but you really should." Said the ravenlike person, staying, while Bakura kept walking. "If you continue, you'll be sorry. You're getting closer to the bad parts of the woods, and there are some shady types there!"

As the early arrived, and it became harder to navigate, Bakura wondered if it'd be wise to turn back, after all, he'd been warned. But he had a feeling in his gut, that something good was waiting for him, that he'd just need to go a bit further, and he'd be there.

A soft rustle in couple of blackberry bushes soon revealed a tall young lad, with short brown hair, and vast, saphire eyes.

"Since Otogi failed to make you understand, I guess I will have to do his chores." The man said coldly, making Bakura angry with his superiorsity.

"I'm not interested." Bakura insisted harshly, his nimble fingers unconciously kneading the red cloak by his knees.

"Listen, I'm not intending to save you if your foolishness gets you into trouble." Murmered the brunette, leaning against a tree, and dug a fine, clean line into it with a clawed finger.

"Then what is it?" Bakura asked, feeling curious by now, and slightly cold on top of that. His thighs were cool, and the air was chilly, not to mention, the whole forest had become completely silent.

"Hmm, I sent my friends to keep you home, make you turn back. But considering they're both fools, who don't seem to grasp the seriousness of this situation, I guess I'll have to take over from here." Said the man, a short and silvery tail coming out to sway behind him, much like a pendulum, as he waited for the crimsom-clad youth to respond.

"I don't even know who you are." Bakura replied hotly, but didn't leave, as he'd done earlier.

Flashing the boy a fanged grin, the man gingerly scratched one of the dark ears atop of his head, making it twitch.

"My name is Seto. And your name is Bakura, you're quite, known around these parts. You steal from the market, and you're not exactly the sweetest of kids, but I'm certain that you're father would like it if you returned to him in one piece. And if you don't go home, or allow me to take you there, very soon, someone will figure out where you are."

Bakura frowned at this, because the man was speaking in riddles, and it bothered him. But still, it sounded dangerous, and intriquing, and instead of warning the boy, it piqued his curiosity.

"Who will figure out where I am, I walk on this road every day and I have yet to be attacked by animals** or** thieves." Bakura pointed out, sticking his nose high, he needn't be told what he could, or couldn't do. He was not a helpless girl, and a persistent fox, or anyone else, would only require a rap against the head, and they'd scurry off.

"Hmmm, you've attracted something much more feral than a mere rabbit or thief, dear child." The brunette purred softly, slowly approaching the boy, and rested a large, clawed palm on his shoulder. But despite of the taller man's size and slightly quirky behaviour, Bakura remained firm, even as he was swallowed by the other's shadow.

"Is that you, Mr. Wolf?" He questioned, antagonizingly, and watched the blue eyes narrow into thin slits.

"No, but another wolf. Much like Otogi, and Jounouchi, I've got my own...Special traits-" The man let his grey tail swish gently, from side to side, for emphasis. "-Although, I find myself to be a bit more composed than he, after all, I haven't taken your clothes off yet."

Eyebrows furrowing, Bakura crossed his arms, finding the comment highly unnecessary.

"I don't quite follow."

"All I'm asking of you, is that you let me bring you home to safety, it's dark, and if that madman gets a single chance to snatch you up, he will, and it won't be pretty. Compared to him, I'm a rather...Nice, person, and children do not appease me, although, I can't say the same about him. He's taken a liking to you, and he rarely gives up once he's found a suitable 'mate'. It's just - it varies every week, every month, and it's usually the naughty, unruly ones he goes for. You're one of them, Bakura. "

Flustered, and irritated with the man's persistent, unneeded warnings, Bakura turned, wanting to go back home now. But it wouldn't be with that stranger.

"I don't need your help, I can take care of myself." He said firmly, hearing the man sigh from the short distance he'd already put between them, however, he didn't stop.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you this so directly, but he **will rape you, Bakura, **go back." The man informed the boy, and while Bakura did not know what would supposedly happen to him, he didn't care. He had never heard that word before, and he didn't wish to know the meaning.

Walking quickly through the darkened forest, Bakura kept listening closely to his surroundings, unused to being out so late at night, and he wasn't quite sure if he was fond of it. It was different, and a bit unnerving, and everything seemed much bigger than it actually was.

Coming to a halt, when his legs had tired out, Bakura took a short break, rubbing his thighs to warm them up, and soothe the goosebumps that littered on his pale skin.

He shivered lightly, finding his shadow in the moonlight odd, and was sure that his heart nearly fell to his very toes, when a low, eerie chuckle echoed just a few feet behind him.

"Oh do keep going, I very much enjoyed those cute sounds you made." Said the voice, thick and heavy to the boys ears.

Turning slowly towards the owner of that voice, Bakura swallowed a lump that had inexplicably ended in his throat, and stared at the tanned individual in the dark.

It was clearly male, he quickly decided.

His hair was much like an untamed mane, with long, golden and blonde strands, and in each side, was the pitch black, pointy ear of a wolf.

Bakura fought against the urge to cower away, as dark violet orbs stared at him, and his own eyes flicked up the man a couple of times. He was indecent, only wearing clothing on his lower region, while his chest was very much bare.

"Are you finished staring at me, little Red? I want to get to know you so much better."

Completely taken aback, Bakura bit his lips, uncertain if he was meant to flee or not. But as the strange blonde began to approach him, his eyes went wide, and he darted off, running away as fast as he possibly could.

Leaping over the tree roots that came into sight, Bakura did his best to stay on the path, and not to fall. He kept going, refusing to stop, even though his body soon begged him to, because the other male was easily keeping up to him, and he wasn't sure what would happen if he was caught.

Eventually, he came to a halt, as two large palms dug into his shoulders and pulled, tackling him. He was brought to the ground violently, like a tiny deer.

Coughing and spluttering, the boy clawed at the sandy surface, panic flooding his head.

"You little rascal, you tried to run away." The man, weighing down on Bakura's back said into his ear, brushing white tresses aside.

Bakura bucked under the heavy weight, hearing himself gasp and pant, from exhaustion and an oblivious, newfound fear to this stranger.

"Get off of me." He demanded, sounding as determined as he could muster, but the older one laughed softly, and a hand lowered to Bakura's thigh, beneath his cloak.

"Tell me Bakura, do you listen to your father a lot? Do you...Do you do you the things he wants you to?"

Stifling a low whine, Bakura nodded eagerly, trying so hard to drag his body away, out from under the other man, but it was futile.

"I don't believe you one bit, you're **naughty**-" Said the male, hot breath playing across the child's ear, and Bakura suddenly found himself turned onto his back, facing purple oblivions. The man looked at him closely, leaning down, mere inches from his face, with a judging stare. "And a little **old**. But that's okay, because you're just about the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

"Please." Bakura whispered, too quietly for him to believe that it was his very own voice, he never got scared, and he didn't say 'please'.

"You've got such wonderful brown eyes-" A talon-like finger inched up his cheek, near his eyes, threatening to touch them, and he instinctively shyed away, breathing out heavily.

"And pretty little ears." The man continued, sounding so intriquied by Bakura that it made him sick to his stomach, but he kept quiet, completely mortified, as tan digits gingerly stroked the shell of his ears.

Bakura raised his arms to his chest, protecting himself from whatever this stranger intended to bring upon him, even though he wasn't sure what it was. It just made him very, very uncomfortable, and he suspected this wolf-like creature, to be the one that 'Seto' spoke of.

"But these beautiful pert lips, they're just begging for me to kiss them."

Rubbing his legs to make the resurfacing goosebumps disappear, Bakura looked off, wondering why he recieved so many compliments.

"Who are you?"

Smirking, and showing off a sharp corner tooth, the blonde pondered for a moment, before he lowered his head, near the boys lips.

"You can call me Marik. I'd like it if you did." Came his answer, and Bakura cringed, as he felt two fingers trying to undo his little shorts, but he held his mouth, oblivious to the type of havoc this man could cause..

"I think I've been warned about you." Bakura said hoarsely, unawaringly attempting to pull away.

"Hmmmm, Seto told on me again didn't he. He is such a killjoy, not everyone likes older mates, I prefer mine young, but he keeps insisting I'm messed up. He's got **two **mates, he's the odd one."

"What's a mate?" The child questioned slowly as he was turned over once more, and pressed into the cold ground, wincing as tiny rocks and sand dug into his knees.

"A **very good **friend." Marik said silkily, wrapping an arm around Bakura's thin waist, in a way no one had ever done before. "Much like the little kid I picked up a few months ago, he was so tiny and full of life, and I just knew I needed to have him. And I got him."

Bakura instictively sucked his stomach in and arched away from that palm clutching his body, escaping the hand, but came closer into the blonde's arms.

"We had an amazing time too, till he ran away." Bakura stiffened beneath the man, feeling prickly and nervous, from the sheer tone of his feighned, saddened voice.

And while he was well aware that the answer he'd recieve was just as chill-inducing, for reasons he couldn't explain, Bakura heard himself ask the other male of something he shouldn't.

"Who was he?"

Marik was quiet behind him for a moment, before he softly purred in delight, using two fingers to rub tiny circles on the inner parts of a pale thigh.

"His name was Yugi, I think." Said the blonde absently, pulling Bakura closer to himself.

The action was quick and shift, and for just a second, Bakura sensed something warm and hard press against him 'down there', and it frightened him. It also brought his attention to Marik's hand, and though he couldn't see it, he was able to feel exactly what he was doing.

"Stop." He said weakly, as those digits crept inside his tight shorts, and pressed the soft junction between his thigh and privates. Sharp nails scraped against the delicate skin, leaving deep red welts that made the child gasp painfully, before falling into a torrent of terrified cries and mewls.

Bakura struggled, sparked by fear-induced adrenaline against his captor, and scrabbled at the ground in a pitiful attempt to escape this, he was downright terrified by now.

"Stop!" Bakura protested again, shaking and trembling, despite being tethered down tightly by the man. He'd never, **ever **been touched down there by anyone, he'd only just begun doing that a few months ago, and father said he'd always been a bit behind, physically. This was much more different, than when he did it himself, he didn't like it, he was cold and scared.

"I don't think you want me to stop." Marik scoffed, an inhumanly long tongue sliding out his mouth, to lick across the shell of Bakura's flushed ear. "After all, you got so many warnings, but you refused to listen, didn't you secretly want to know what'd happen to you?"

Bakura groaned, squirming uncomfortably as he wondered what that meant. He didn't want any of this, and he hadn't asked for it at all, but the more he tried to drag himself out from beneath the blonde, the more Marik pressed him down.

"Let's see what other sounds you can make," Said the man, sounding intriquid, his grip tightening around the youth, and in a matter of seconds, Bakura felt those sneaky fingers make a sharp entry.

Lips parting in a shrill scream that echoed throughout the forest, Bakura heard his voice reduced to that of a toddler's, as those invasive digits drove into him harshly.

"Stop!" Bakura screeched, kicking his legs wildly, a hot wave of shame washing over him as the man began to laugh maniacally. "Stop, stop!"

"I spent a lot of time trying to find you, I'm not about to let you go so soon." Marik lilted, licking a warm, wet trail up Bakura's reddened cheek, and wasted no time to force in another digit, eliciting a painful cry from the child.

"No, stop! Please stop!" Bakura begged frantically as the blonde withdrew briefly, to yank those little shorts down his legs, only to enter him again at full throttle. "What are you doing!"

"Preparing, my sweet, don't tense up like that." The blonde purred, thrusting his fingers in and out that small, frail form repeatedly, till Bakura cried, fat, heavy tears fell from his eyes and a thin sheen of sweat covered his whole body.

"Nouu-stop, it's weird, it's** weird!**" Bakura spluttered with childish remarks, and he begged, shrieking with fear as his face was pressed into the dirt. "**You're** weird!"

There was a short pause between those painful jabs, and Bakura listened carefully, recognizing the sound of a belt unbuckling and dropping to the ground. He breathed raggedly, screwing his eyes shut and whimpered quietly, unaware of what was about to happen, as that 'something' pressed again him, warmer than before.

"**I'm** weird? You're getting aroused by this, do you like it?" Marik questioned antagonizingly, gripping the child's chin, and ran two fingers along his swollen lips suggestively.

Shaking his head as much as he possibly could, Bakura let out a pitiful 'No'.

"Let's see about that." The blonde muttered, breathing down the boy's neck and thrust inside him in one swift, and cruel motion.

Convulsing in the older man's arms, Bakura screamed out loud once more, feeling the very last shred of dignity leaving his body.

"You have to stop struggling, or it'll become much worse." Marik hissed when he was settled within Bakura's warmth.

Doing as he was told for the first time that day, Bakura laid still, shivering with mortification. Heat and pain flourished in him, nothing that big was meant to go **in **like that, **no one** was meant to go in like that.

"**Please** stop, let me go, please don't hurt me!" Bakura whimpered, buckling together when Marik grinded into him, a low rumbling purr coming from deep within the blonde's throat.

"This right here-" Marik sneered, leaning over the child and grasped him between the legs hard. "Is enough reason for me, not to stop anything."

"Nooou..." The white-haired boy squirmed with discomfort, as he was forced to become excited in the older male's hands.

"My red little treat, you smell so good, I want to take a taste." Purred the wolf, sucking on pale flesh, and Bakura could feel sharp corner teeth against his neck. "What if I bit down, right now?"

"Please." Bakura whispered, his loud, persistent begging reduced to soft, frightened babbling.

"No, that won't be amusing, I don't want you to bleed too much after all."

Bakura cried and mewed, balling his fists in the gravel and remained as submissive as his mind would let him, to prevent any further harm. He didn't know if it would help, but the more he fought, the more violent Marik became, ramming into him with animalistic, raw strength.

Soon, he succumbed to the other's weight, quivering with fear and regret, while he allowed this strange individual to defile and humiliate him. It was hard to breathe, and the burning in his lower region was the only proof that he hadn't gone numb down there.

"Let's see those pretty eyes of yours again." Marik said all of a sudden, releasing him for just a few seconds, to turn him around, and it wasn't till he gazed directly into those lilac orbs that Bakura realized it was too late to escape.

"You look so sweet like that." He commented, and with a tug and jerk of the tiny body in his arms, entered Bakura once again.

Shuddering, Bakura stared at the older man, silvery beads of sweat, and tears rolling down his cheeks. His legs were thrown around the blonde's tan waist, and a strong arm supported his back, forcing his erection to rub against Marik's lower stomach.

"You're not so unwilling after all, are you?" Marik murmered, cradling the body to his broad chest, and began to hungrily nip at Bakura's pale collarbone.

"Please, let me go." Bakura sobbed, tiredly smacking the older man's shoulders, even though he assured it was futile to keep fighting.

"You should've seen it coming little red, this is what happens when you don't listen to your father." Said the blonde with a chuckle.

"N-no, he'll feel sorry for me." Bakura insisted, as warmth pooled in his abdomen, reminding him of what was yet to come.

"Probably." Marik groaned, gripping a handful of white hair and yanked it back harshly, his thrusts growing erratic and desperate.

Biting his lips, Bakura shut his eyes tightly and held his breath, as he came in the blonde's grasp, trembling down to the tips of his fingers. His body went limp for a moment, and he tried his best not to make a single sound when Marik released inside him, with a low, self-satisfied growl.

"...That was pretty good." Whispered the blonde, and let go of the shivering form in his arms, to stand up and brush off. "You were worth the wait."

Panting and gasping for air, the whitehaired boy stared wide-eyed, in nothing in particular, his legs splayed out and his chest heaving.

"...**What did you do to me?**" Bakura asked, swallowing hard, as the events from earlier replayed themselves in his mind, again and again. Tears prickled in those chocolate colored eyes of his, but he refused to shed anymore.

"Gave you a lesson." Marik said flatly, stretching and yawning in content.

Sniffling and choking on broken sobs several times, Bakura clenched his fists and a moment later, the blonde kneeled by his side.

"You should keep your hood up, who knows what kind of people will see you." Said the man sweetly, pulling up the little red hood to cover Bakura's white tresses.

"I'll tell my father what you did to me." Bakura threatened, turning onto his side, simply denying to look at that foul creature. He shook with anger, and coiled up in a tight little ball, ignoring the mocking laughter that met his ears.

"Of course you will. But you deserved this, and you know, don't you? It doesn't matter much to me, who you tell – I'll find you again one day, but now, I'm tired, so I'll go to rest somewhere. Goodnight Bakura." Marik stroked his cheek. "You're my new mate, Little red, so be sure to keep an eye out for me."

And just a few moments later, there was nothing to be heard in the forest, except for the frantic gasps and whimpers that came from Bakura's lips.

Putting on his clothes in dismay, he staggered to his feet, and wrapped his arms around his chest. He shivered under the coolness of his cloak, doing his best to ignore the slight hitch to his gait.

When he finally returned home, half an hour later, Bakura put on his nightie, and went straight to bed, just like his father told him to, without a single complaint.

* * *

Dear lawd, I have no idea what goes on in my mind sometimes.


End file.
